


Charming

by Crimsonoya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Boners, Best Friends, Bromance to Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Friends with Benefits, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Tension, slow build? NOPE I don't like to drag things on and who has the patience for that anyways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsonoya/pseuds/Crimsonoya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You could say Kuroo and Bokuto were pretty close. Not like in a weird way, but in the way where they would go out together to get bubble tea or frozen yogurt and skyped frequently when they didn't have time to actually go out somewhere. They certainly had a bromance that their teammates knew about at both Nekoma and Fukurodani. But of course Kuroo never thought of Bokuto in <em>that</em> sort of way, but incidents happen and soon enough, their relationship goes where it never has before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confusion and Denial

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first fanfic ever posted, so if it sucks I'm sorry :(( And I know it's kind of short, next chapter will probably be a lot longer :D

Kuroo was walking home after a trip to the store, he held a plastic bag containing a bottle of green tea and bread in one hand as the other was shoved in his front pants pocket. He was heading back home since Bokuto wanted to show him something over Skype. It was probably something stupid, but it would make Bokuto happy if he went along and acted excited over whatever stupid item he got.  
When Kuroo got home he went to his bedroom and changed into some basketball shorts and a t-shirt. He took the bottle of green tea he bought and twisted it open as he sat on his bed cross-legged and set the laptop in front of him, flipping it open. His cellphone vibrated on his bed next to him:

 **Bokuto** : Bro, are you finally home?! I need to show you something.

Kuroo responded quickly.

 **Kuroo** : Yeah dude.

He opened Skype and accepted a Skype call from Bokuto. Bokuto's hair was still gelled back but he was in a casual t-shirt and probably shorts, but he couldn't tell since he was sitting at his desk which made it so Kuroo couldn’t see. He had an excited grin on his face. Kuroo took a quick drink of the green tea before asking, "What is it bro?". That's when Bokuto stood up and reached up to get something from a shelf above him. His shirt lifted slightly, revealing his lower abdomen. Kuroo was looking at the screen, his eyes trailing down Bokuto's little happy trail of black hair that was trailing down from beneath his navel to a place below Bokuto’s boxer waistline. Kuroo felt his stomach spark with interest. He looked down and a slight bulge had appeared in his shorts. "What the-," Kuroo mumbled as he quickly noticed Bokuto would be able to notice since his crotch was in sight of the camera. He scrambled quickly to grab a pillow to hide the small tent in his shorts. He sighed in relief when he saw Bokuto was still looking for something on his shelf. "Ah! There they are!," Bokuto exclaimed before sitting back down in his desk chair. In his hand he held two charms. Kuroo hoped Bokuto didn't notice the sudden pillow on his crotch or how his face had reddened slightly from embarrassment. Surprisingly, Bokuto seemed completely oblivious to both. "Bro, look! I got us matching cellphone charms!" Bokuto said excitedly, holding up two cellphone charms, both with small white volleyballs attached to the black string.  
Kuroo quirked an eyebrow. He put cellphone charms on a shelf above him and made it difficult to reach for basically no reason, but whatever. And a cellphone charm? That's a little gay isn't it? But he knew he had absolutely zero room to talk since he just got hard looking at basically his best friend's stomach, he just has to pretend nothing happened and everything is completely normal. "Bro, that's pretty sweet, should I go over and get it?" Kuroo asked, it wasn't really a lie, it was pretty sweet of Bo to think about him. Bokuto shook his head, "I'll come over to give it to you, can I come over now?" He asked. Kuroo nodded, he was actually going to take a cold shower but he had time. "Yeah, sure dude," He replied. Bokuto smiled, "Great, I'll be there soon!" He said before logging off. Kuroo then removed the pillow, it couldn't have been from Bo's stomach, that's weird and he is _**not**_ gay, or at least... _**No**_ , he can't be. It was probably just a random erection that sometimes happens at weird moments. Yes, that explains it.  
After getting up from his bed, he walked to his bathroom and stripped down to nothing. His erection wasn't completely gone, but it wasn't nearly as prominent as it was. He turned on the water before stepping in and standing under the cold water, letting it hit his skin as he faced the shower head with his eyes closed. His mind kept flashing to Bokuto's stomach, it was toned and the small happy trail he had was black which is weird since he always thought it would be gray, but it's not like Kuroo goes up to Bokuto and asks, "Hey, does the carpet match the drapes?" Shit, this wasn't working. He closed his eyes and basically decided to think of anything else. After a few minutes, it was gone and he decided to quickly shampoo his hair before stepping out of the shower. He wrapped just a towel around his waist and that's when he heard the doorbell ring. He walked out of the bathroom and went to open the front door,where Bokuto was standing in his Fukurodani sports jacket and some shorts. "Hey bro," Kuroo said with a smile. Bokuto smiled back, before his eyes started to wander down Kuroo's bare and wet torso, but Kuroo knew that wasn’t what he was doing, that would definitely be weird. Bo started to blush a faint shade of pink before his eyes shot back up to meet Kuroo’s. 

"Hey, dude... Yeah, um...Here you go," Bokuto said as he thrusted the charm into Kuroo's hands quickly.  
"Do you want to come in?”  
Bo shook his head, "No, something suddenly came up- I mean nothing, I have to go back, I just wanted you to have this," Bokuto stuttered as his face turned a darker shade of red.  
"Are you okay?" Kuroo asked, he had never seen Bo so flustered.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have homework and stuff, see you later Tetsurou," Bokuto said before turning and leaving. 

Kuroo shut the door behind him and looked at the charm in his hand. It was cute, it seemed like something Bo would get. But, didn’t Bo seem a little.. Weird? It definitely was a little odd, but Kuroo didn’t think too much into it. He just walked to his room and attached the little volleyball charm to his phone, admiring the way it dangled cutely.


	2. Indulgence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto and Kuroo didn't talk for a couple days after Bo gave Kuroo the volleyball charm and that whole weird situation, probably because Kuroo's feelings about each him were kind of a jumbled mess of awkwardness. Kuroo was constantly thinking of how he had gotten turned on, not just a little turned on, like a _lot_ turned on. And Kuroo has finally found a way to resolve these feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning!** THERE IS SOME PRETTY EXPLICIT SEXUAL MATERIAL IN THIS CHAPTER.
> 
> You're welcome!

Kuroo was going to text Bokuto when he got home, but he had to stay after school first for volleyball practice. The practice seemed painfully long and he got strange looks from his teammates since Kuroo seemed unfocused, which was odd. Usually Kuroo was the one to cheer everyone on and congratulate them, but his mind was pre-occupied. Kuroo smiled to himself, because he had an ingenious plan to solve the problem that he has been facing since a few days ago that was going to take action right after practice was over.  
His plan was to challenge Bokuto by showing him his ab muscles and probably say something like, _"Hey dude, I bet your ab muscles aren't as good as mine ;)"_ This is obviously a foolproof plan. All Kuroo could think about recently is whether or not he actually got hard looking at his bro's stomach. Like if he saw something a little lower than his abdomen then it would've been a shock too, but it would've been explainable. But of course that's not what happened. Whatever, he had to stop thinking about this and just focus on practice. He noticed that his heart was beating faster, shit, was he actually excited? No, of course not, he was probably just anxious to actually see if he liked it. God, he to stop thinking and just focus on the ball.

 

After thirty minutes of him trying to focus to the best of his ability, practice was finally over. He quickly went into the locker room and didn't even change out of his practice clothes and just started walking home. He sent a text now just so it wouldn't be weird to randomly send a picture of his abs later:

**Kuroo** : Hey bro!

It didn't take long for Bokuto to respond, almost like he was eager to text back.

**Bokuto** : Hey dude, what's up?  
**Kuroo** : I have a challenge to propose.  
**Bokuto** : What is it??  
**Kuroo** : I'll tell you when I get home.

He picked up the pace, just a couple more blocks until he was home and throw his stuff on the bed and awkwardly take a picture of himself. Guys do that right? They show off their muscles of course, so this shouldn't be any weirder. 

 

~~~~~

Kuroo finally got home before setting his stuff on the bed. 

**Kuroo** : You ready?  
**Bokuto** : Hell yeah!

Kuroo then lifted up the front of his shirt, and turned the face fronting camera. His lower abdomen muscles were flexed and he awkwardly snapped a picture of himself. 

**Kuroo** :[image attached: Kuroo's abdomen and the hem of his boxers were visible with his dark black happy trail which seemed to accent his lower ab muscles]  
**Kuroo** : I bet your abs aren’t as good as mine (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑  
**Bokuto** : I guess I’ll just have to prove you wrong!

Kuroo grinned to himself, Bokuto took the bait, just like he planned. Now he anxiously waited for the reply as he moved over and sat on the edge of his bed. A few moments later his phone buzzed from Bokuto’s reply:

 **Bokuto** : [image attached: Bokuto's full torso from his upper chest to his low hip line was visible] What do you think?

Kuroo stared at his phone screen for what seemed like a long time, Bokuto’s toned torso looked so fucking sexy. He swallowed as small heat began to gather l in his lower stomach, his shorts which were pretty loose started to feel slightly tight. _Shit_. He decided it was best to send a reply, something like _I think you would a lot better if you took a picture of something lower-_. 

Wait. What the actual fuck was he thinking?

Kuroo snapped out of it, his friend’s penis? Really? Kuroo has never questioned his sexuality more in his life. He never before wanted to see Bo naked, why has this urge changed? Teenager hormones probably. He was confused and aroused by the exact thing that started this confusion for god’s sake. Whatever, his confusion was the not the main thing in his thoughts at the moment, and he needed to take care of the main thing on his mind. But- Not before he sent Bo a reply, it would be quite obvious and weird if he didn’t reply after he sent basically a half-naked picture of himself. So he clumsily typed with one hand:

 **Kuroo** : Shit dude, u got me

His other hand was doing something completely different, and Kuroo couldn’t believe that he was about to actually do something this morally wrong. His hand slipped into his shorts waistline and started to palm his almost fully erect cock through his boxers. His other hand flipped back and opened the picture that Bokuto sent him. Kuroo of course had touched himself before, but never to a picture of his friend. Pictures of naked girls or random porn he’s seen online? Of course. But to Bokuto? Hell no. He never thought this would ever actually happen. He shook his head, this will never work if his thoughts kept complicated things.

It didn’t take long before Kuroo was fully hard, the tent in his shorts was definitely noticeable by now. That’s when he needed to do something more. He reached over and pumped some lotion into his palm before his hand slid into the waistband of his boxers and started to slowly pump himself. His eyes were fixated on the image on his cell phone screen, God how he wanted to lick Bokuto’s firm muscles. That’s probably a weird thought, but who cares right now? Christ, how he wanted to trail wet kisses down from his chest to his stomach to even his cock. When he thought about Bo’s cock his own throbbed in his slick hand and a hot winding pressure in his stomach seemed to tighten. Kuroo licked his lips, and started to stroke his now pulsing cock. Fuck, now that’s the thought that floods his mind. He closed his eyes and let’s his imagination run wildly. He wanted to wrap his lips around his friend’s head and take him in and let his fingers tangle in his black hair. Pre-come started to coat his hand, he’s close, dangerously close for only doing this for a couple minutes. A quiet whisper of “Koutarou” managed to escape from the boy’s lips. The coil in his abdomen seemed to wind up tighter and tighter with each quick stroke he gave to himself, until- _fuck!_

Kuroo cursed as an intense bolt of pleasure shook through him and up his spine. His eyes opened widely as he released hard into his hand, causing the ropes of fluid to cover his hand in stripes. He was panting. He had _never_ had an orgasm that powerful before and he was still in an afterglow a long while after. But after the afterglow wore off is when the shame and confusion hit him harder than ever.

Did he really just moan Bokuto’s first name during climax? That definitely was not one of the most heterosexual moments of his life. Hell, this whole experience wasn’t even close to heterosexual. He was starting to question his sexuality before but this experience confirmed, that he, Kuroo Tetsurou, wasn’t as straight as he claimed to be. It felt weird as he internally admitted that, even though he internally questioned it before now, but he never really confirmed nor had the chance to confirm it. But now that he finally had the chance, it was official. 

Kuroo sighed to himself before setting his phone down. He pulled his hand out of his shorts and he grimaced with disgust as he saw how his hand was covered in come, but he wasn’t surprised that it was a lot more than usual. He probably would’ve been fine if he didn’t think of how all of that was caused by Bokuto. He quickly reached over with his other hand and grabbed a tissue, then cleaning his hand off. He then stood and walked over, throwing the tissue into the garbage bin in the corner of his room. He realized that Bokuto probably texted back, but he was too distracted to notice. He walked back to his bed and picked up the phone, and unlocked it. He then saw the text message that read:

 **Bokuto** : Wow, if you really wanted a picture of my abs to marvel at, you could’ve just asked Tetsu~ ;)

He's just teasing, obviously. And it would’ve been funny if he didn’t just touch himself to that picture. It probably would just be best to text back and play along, so that’s what he did.

 **Kuroo** : Shit, you’re right, I’ll ask next time ;P

For now, Kuroo needed to act normal around his best bro, it’ll take time for Bokuto to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was at least a little bit longer and I hope you're liking this awkward fic that seems like a bad plot to a gay romance drama. And I know I promised that it would be up by Friday and I'm a day late, I'm sorry;;


	3. A Nice Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The awkward pair end up confessing a couple of things after a tickle fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA! You thought I abandoned this fic, but no I have returned from an almost 50 day hiatus, and I do apologize!! The last few chapters will be finished promptly!! Plus, I tried to make this chapter longer, but I don't really know if it is, whoops.

It has been about a week since the incident, and Kuroo thought he was getting over the whole ideal. Practice was at least a little easier to focus on, he wasn’t making as many mistakes, but sometimes his spikes would be either too powerful or not enough. He tended to get sloppier as practice droned on, since he knew exactly what he was going to do when he got home. He’s been doing the same thing after practice every day since he had that genius idea of tricking Bokuto into sending him that not really dirty photo that still excites Kuroo nonetheless. Instead of thinking about how conflicted he felt about Bokuto, it turned into him constantly thinking about… pleasing himself.

He wasn't going to admit even to himself that he was maybe a little addicted to wacking it, but it was probably a lot more than normal people. And he’s a teenage boy in high school, isn’t every boy just as horny? He found himself wondering if Bokuto touched himself like the way he does to himself. Kuroo grinned to himself as he bent down and tied his shoe, he used to be a bit more embarrassed about thinking about those things in public, but he severely doubted his team noticed, since he tried to be subtle about his arousal state in public. He quickly stood back up straight and said bye to Kenma and everyone else, he needed to get home to well, _you know._

He whistled to himself as he walked home. He has been in a lot better mood this past week, and even the guilty feeling he once felt about this situation faded maybe the second or third time he indulged in the activity. Kuroo figured that if Bokuto didn't know, then he’s not doing anything wrong. Sinful? Hell yes. But it's not wrong. Well… It probably was, but it doesn’t matter. He didn't know what he’d do if he was found out. Bokuto would probably stop being his friend and he wouldn't blame him. Kuroo shook his head, he didn't want to think of that, that’ll never happen. He completely blocked that thought out of mind once he walked up to his front door and entered his house, quickly going to his bedroom.

\---------

Kuroo laid back in his bed, still a little out of breath from his little indulgence. But this time was weird. He didn't feel different like he did the past 20 times. Other times it was like a plethora of grand fireworks taking off and bursting into swirls, and now it's just barely like a decent sized sparkler. The sparkler is still nice and all, but nothing compared to the usual firework show. Maybe he needed something new to ignite the fireworks. But how was he going to do that? He would have to be sneaky about it, and preferably keep him clean of any suspicion. Well, now that he’s thought about it, he hasn't called Bo in a while. Kuroo grinned to himself, he was wondering if he could somehow manipulate Bo into sending him something a little sexier. He would call him tonight to find out.

\-------

Kuroo was nervous that his idea wouldn’t work, maybe because it was a lot more bold than the last one. The last one could've at least been played off as a sort of “manly competition” over their muscles. This idea is a lot more daring and a quite risky. And wasn’t he just thinking about how he didn’t want to lose one of his best friends? He picked up his cellphone and noticed he still had the little volleyball charm attached. Bokuto meant a lot to him in a best pal way. He could not do this! He clenched his fists, his right hand tightening around the phone. He needs to get his teenage hormones in control! Since when did jerking off matter more to him than else? He brought his knees up and buried his head in between them. 

 

The phone started to vibrate and his generic ringtone started playing along with the buzzing. Kuroo lifted his head and looked at the caller I.D. Once he saw who it was, he flipped it open and brought it up to his ear.

“Oi Kuroo! What’s been up with you lately?” Bokuto’s voice boomed over the small speaker, he seemed more concerned than angry. 

“What do you mean?” Kuroo asked, he was slightly confused, he didn't think he deserved to be suddenly yelled out over the phone.

“I had to be told from Akaashi, who heard from Daichi who heard from Hinata, who heard from Kenma that something’s been bothering you? Apparently you've been a lot more unfocused and different during practice. Like you don't want to be there or something else is on your mind?” Bokuto explained.

Shit. Maybe his teammates have noticed. And he could have maybe told Kenma, he probably wouldn't have cared, but he can't tell Bokuto, at least not all the details. He chuckled nervously, “You see, well uh-”

He was abruptly cut off with the other shouting, “I’m coming over!”

“Wait! No you don't-” Kuroo stopped talking when he heard the click on the other end of the line and figured he shouldn't call back, it would be pointless. He would probably be here in probably 10 minutes to confront him and he definitely could not tell him in person. It would be too embarrassing for the both of them. He needed to think of a plan.

\------

_Ring._

Kuroo groaned and got off of his bed and went to the front door, opening it.

“Hey, Bo-”

Bokuto barged in, pushing Kuroo back as the door closed. “What the hell is up? Huh?” 

Kuroo stumbled backwards, “It’s complicated, I can’t tell you!”

“And why not?... Ohhhh, is it a girl?” Bokuto got really up into his face, making Kuroo a little uncomfortable, shit he was probably blushing. 

“N-No! It’s not!,” Kuroo stuttered as he looked to the side.

“Oh?...Good. You don't need one of those,” Bokuto said, and Kuroo was glad he stopped pressuring him.

“Whatever, let’s just go to my room,” Kuroo said as he took Bokuto by the wrist and led him to his room, closing the bedroom door behind the two friends.

\--------

They were both sitting on Kuroo’s bed, playing an oh so riveting game of Go! Fish, as Kuroo tried to ignore the topic Bokuto originally came over to discuss.

“Got any 7’s?” Bokuto asked.

“Go fish.”

“Are you going to tell me why you've been distracted, or am I going to have to force it out of you?” Bokuto threatened.

“I’d like to see you try to force it out of me,” The words barely left his lips before Bokuto dropped his cards and pushed him back onto the bed, running his fingers down his sides, tickling him, making Kuroo laugh uncontrollably. 

“BWAHAHAH- STOP STOP I SWEAR TO GOD BOKUTO, DON’T-” Kuroo was trying to pry Bo’s arms off of him, he was now straddling his waist, and tickling his underarms. 

“Then tell me!” Bokuto said as he continued to tickle him.

“I can’t! Stop it!” Kuroo managed to say in between the laughs and long inhales he took to try and catch his breath. 

After a few minutes of tickle torture, he managed to grab a firm grip onto Bokuto’s wrists and flip him over, making Kuroo practically pin the other teen to the bed with his wrists above his head while he straddled his waist. Kuroo was breathing heavily due to the fact he hadn’t gotten a chance to catch his breath until he was in this position of dominance. The two boys had now locked eyes. Kuroo could feel Bokuto’s pulse through his wrists, and he could feel the blood pump faster through his veins. It felt that they stayed in that position and remained speechless for an eternity. So many things were running through Kuroo’s head, but the predominant thought at the moment was _‘Shit, it’s kind of arousing to have him like this’_ and then that quickly being followed by _‘DON’T THINK ABOUT THAT RIGHT NOW, THE LAST THING YOU WANT IS TO GET A HARD-ON WHILE YOU’RE ON TOP OF HIM.’_ He just needed to think of anything else if possible, or just get off of him. Yeah, that would work. Their eyes broke contact as Kuroo scanned down Bokuto’s clothed, but still visibly toned torso. 

“Are you checking me out, bro?” Bokuto finally piped up after he caught Kuroo’s wandering eyes. 

Kuroo’s eyes quickly shot back up to meet Bokuto’s and he immediately started to shake his head and cover his face with his hands, which made him lose his grasp of Bo’s wrists. “O-Of course not, I’m not gay!” He stuttered embarrassingly. 

Bokuto grinned schemingly and leaned up, removing Kuroo’s hands from his face, revealing how flushed Kuroo’s cheeks had gotten. That grin looked mischevious and Kuroo had no idea what was going on inside Bo’s head.

Bokuto moved in close and whispered in his ear with a soft yet sly tone of voice, “It’s okay Tetsurou, your secret is okay with me.” And within a mere few seconds of speaking those words, he took Kuroo’s cheek and tilted the black-haired male towards his face and planted a tender yet deep kiss on Kuroo’s lips. 

Kuroo froze in place, this seemed unreal. Both because Kuroo had secretly been wanting this moment to happen and because of the way this fantasy had played out. He always figured that he would be the one to take one the bold move of initiating their first kiss. He isn’t upset that this turned out differently than expected, actually he was a little bit relieved. The worst part about this was that the kiss would only last a few seconds, but Kuroo knew he was now addicted to the taste and feeling of his friend’s lips. 

Bokuto broke the kiss with the same sly grin as before and admired how dumbfounded Kuroo looked. “I’ll keep those kisses coming if you tell me what’s been absorbing all of your attention,” Bokuto said charmingly.

After that kiss, he wasn’t necessarily scared to confess about his secret jerk-off sessions to Bokuto’s ab muscles. He just absolutely needed to feel Bokuto’s mouth against his as many more times as his friend would allow. “Promise me you won’t get mad,” Kuroo said as he evaded the other’s gaze.

“I promise.”

Those were the only words Kuroo needed before he dug in his pants pocket and pulled out his cellphone, and flipped it open. It took him only about ten seconds before he found the picture and turned his phone to Bokuto. “This,” Kuroo said plainly, slowly turning his face up to meet Bo’s.

Bokuto was silent before confusedly asking, “What about that picture?”

“I’ve been using it as material for, you know…” Kuroo’s voice lowering as he went on.

Another couple seconds of silence. “I don’t get it.”

Christ how can someone be so sexy yet clueless at the same time. “You’ll get it, just think about it…” Kuroo sighed, he wasn’t going to go any further in explaining this.

Bokuto concentrated and it seemed like he thought really hard about this before his face slowly burned bright red and he loudly exclaimed, “Kuroo, you pervert!” while punching him in the arm.

“Ow, what the hell?! That hurt!,” Kuroo yelled back at him as he put the phone back in his pocket and Bokuto managed to get out from under Kuroo, who was still sitting on his lap. Bokuto stood up and started to pace back and forth in his room. 

“You tricked me you dick! You might as well should’ve gone all the way and asked for a dick picture, because apparently I am so naive to the point where I can’t tell when people are being bros or legitimately asking for fap material!”

“SHHHH! I’m not the only one hear you know! And you promised you wouldn’t get upset!”

“Ohhh, I’m sorry! Does your family not want to hear about how much of a pervert you are?!”

“Say how much of a pervert I am one more damn time!” Kuroo spat out, now that he was riled up from the accusations, he was actually quite mad. He should’ve known better, his damn pubescent teen hormones made him lose all common sense.

Bokuto perked an eyebrow, “Or what will you do, pervert?”

Kuroo furiously gripped onto Bokuto’s shirt and pushed him against the wall with a loud slam. “I will fucking destroy you, Bokuto,” He growled lowly.

Bokuto’s eyes grew large once he was slammed against Kuroo’s bedroom wall, but a smirk also appeared. “Ooh, that better be a promise, because you’re damn sexy when you’re angry.”

“Oh? And I’m the pervert? At least I’m not getting turned on about getting slammed against a wall,” Kuroo inquired.

“You’ll like being slammed soon enough,” Bokuto returned with the same smirk still present, but with an added wink.

“I...Okay,” Kuroo wasn’t going to say anything, he knew Bokuto would just come back with another sexual innuendo. He let go of his shirt and sat on the edge of his bed, burying his face in his hands. “I fucking hate what you do to me,” he mumbled to himself.

Bokuto walked back over and sat down next to him, “What exactly do I do to you, hm?”

“You accuse me of being a pervert when you’re quite obviously hornier than me, and you have confused me since I never wanted to do anything with another man before, and now I have no idea if you want to fuck me or if you want to get fucked and everything is just happening so quickly and nothing’s going how I thought it would-” Kuroo kept rambling on.

“Shh, calm down,” Bokuto wrapped an arm around him in an attempt to soothe Kuroo who was still a babbling mess, “I’m not mad about the ab picture thing, like when I saw you shirtless the other night when I brought you the charm, I also felt tingly down there. I’ll stop with the sexual jokes if you want, I thought you would like them. And I never said I wasn’t a pervert, just I’m not the one who apparently has an addiction to touching themselves.”

“Wow, ‘A little tingly down there’? You sure do have a way with words. Also, it’s not a problem, Bo. Every teenage boy does it.”

“How many times did you do it in the past week or so?”

“That’s not the point…”

“Don’t make me tickle you again.”

“Fine, fine… Twenty-two.”

\------

Kuroo was still a little confused after Bokuto left his house on a few things, but he knew that some things were certain. One being that he at least doesn’t have to hide his feelings whether they may be romantic or sexual, away from Bokuto. And two, he no longer has to masturbate to a picture of a stomach since better material is now easily accessible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no legit smut in this one! However, the next chapter will have some pretty descriptive stuff ;)


End file.
